An Angel Decieved
by MewAngelWings
Summary: Addie is a modern day girl working in the restored Opera Populaire and takes comfort in the stories of the Phantom. But when she belives that she is a reincarnation of the Phantom she keeps a secret life posing as the Phantom. Warning: Dark Themes
1. Meeting Addie

**Okay, I've had this idea for a bit and wanted to see if it would make a good story. Please be kind and R&R!**

**Summary: Taking place in modern day Paris, France. Addie is an eighteen year old girl who is living in the newly restored Opera Populaire. Haunted by a her past she takes comfort in the stories of the Phantom of the Opera. Feeling like no one respects the Phantom she dresses up as him and begins to terrorize the occupants of the opera house. But will a simple trick for respect turn into an obsession?**

Addie smiled as she poured the red wax onto the white envelope. She had looked all over the lair for the Phantom's wax set and now she had finally found it. Sending the letters with the wax skull sealing the envelope closed would make people that much more worried.

After pouring the wax she stamped the wax with the seal and waited for the wax to cool before slyly placing it into the manager's office. Of course, she knew that she wouldn't be able to keep this small secret forever, but it was fun while it still lasted.

Addie had come to the opera house three years ago after it was finished being reconstructed. _Funny_, Addie thought. _It literally took them over 130 years to finally getting this place rebuilt_. She had a hard childhood and after her father's death she ran away from home and came to live here as a chorus girl.

I know what all of you are thinking, _Aw, that's sad that her father died and she ran away. _Believe me, it's not like that. She was happy that her father died; he was a horrible man and a drunk. Her mother was kind and caring but even she couldn't take away Addie's hurt and betrayal. So, Addie ran away in a sad attempt to leave behind all the horrible memories and nightmares.

But they never went away.

Addie tapped the wax to make sure it had cooled and hardened and then sighed. It was time to journey back up through the passage ways and into the opera house. Back to nothing but dancing the same routines and even when they did a new opera or play the dances would become boring and bland once again.

It was times like those that Addie used her secret to her advantage.

All Addie would have to do was make the note demand her play the female lead in the show and she was all good. Of course that stupid Shirley would get all jealous and throw a temper tantrum because she wasn't in the lead role.

Addie laughed to herself as she walked through the sliding mirror in her room. She smiled back at her reflection. She had long brown hair that had a cascade of curls running down her back. Her green eyes sparkled with excitement to see what the manager's reaction would be to the latest letter.

She went over to her closet and grabbed her jacket and slung it over her arms carefully hiding the letter. Addie opened the door and walked out as if everything was normal. Everyone said good morning or waved and she smiled back.

When she got to the manager's office she heard him talking to someone. Even though she was suppose to drop off a letter she couldn't help the rising curiosity inside her. Quietly she put her ear against the door and tried to make out the muffled voice of the manager.

". . . in short we are honored to have you be the new patron of the Opera Populaire." She heard the manager, Simon, say happily.

_Huh? A new patron? Won't Simon learn that none of these idiots can handle the Opera Ghost?_ Addie thought. Addie quickly pulled her ear away from the door and looked around to see if anyone was watching. She knew that if she didn't slide the letter into the office now, she might get caught.

Addie bent down and slid the letter under the door. Looking though the key hole she made sure that Simon or the new _patron _hadn't noticed it. It would blow her secret if they had seen her push it under. With a sigh of relief they were still talking.

Addie tried to see the face of the patron but he was facing away from her. She clicked her tongue in annoyance (She always clicks her tongue when she frustrated, annoyed, or thinking), this was a small habit she had picked up from her mother when she was little.

She noticed them standing up and shaking hands and saw them begin to walk toward the door and the letter. Addie shot up into a standing position and walked a good five feet from the door and around a corner. She heard Simon mutter a "Oh no," and took that as her cue to walk in.

**Yes, I know it was short but I wanted to get the first chapter out of the way. Anyway, chapter 2 will be out shortly. Please R&R! Thank you all! Bye! **


	2. Jason de Chagney

**Hey! Second chapter! I'm going to try to update this story everyday but it might be hard to when school starts. Oh well, I'll update when I can. **

**Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Phantom of the Opera, cause if I did that stupid fop Raoul would've died and Christine would've ended up with the Phantom.**

**Recap:**

_She heard Simon mutter a "Oh no," and took that as her cue to walk in._

**Story:**

"What's up?" Addie asked casually as she walked through the door.

Simon looked up at her with his blue eyes. His eyes were full of fear and Addie had to stop herself from smiling in satisfaction. Seeing how much fear a simple letter put in his eyes made her wonder what would happen if he saw the Phantom.

"We've just received a new letter from the Opera Ghost," he answered.

"Oh dear," Addie said as she sat on his desk. "What'll we do this time?" She asked putting worry in her voice. She knew that this little prank really scared people but it helped make her life easier.

"What does it say?" Addie asked, even though she already knew very well what it said.

Simon handed her the letter and she took the opportunity to look at who the new patron was. He was tall and had some muscles but enough to classify him as hot. His hair was blonde and he had hazel brown eyes that she found herself drowning in. He had a look of confusion on his perfect face, clearly not getting why everyone was so worried over what a single letter said.

But no matter how handsome Addie thought he was there was just something about him that bothered her. Something very annoying.

Simon noticed her gazing at him and cleared his throat. "Adeline," Simon said using her full name. "This is Jason, the new Vicomte de Chagney. I'm sure you know of his ancestors Raoul and Christine de Chagney."

So that's what bothered her. He was related to the very fop that stole Christine from the Phantom. Addie made note to make his life a living hell here until he ran out screaming bloody murder.

_Dear Monsieur Simon,_

_ I know that you are very aware of young Adeline's talent. It appears that in your production of the Phantom of the Opera the role of Christine has not been cast yet. I do not think that Adeline should be cast as a dancer in the show but as the lead role of Christine. Should you not cast her in the lead I will do things much worse than drop the chandelier._

_ O.G_

Addie tried to act shocked but it was hard when she was laughing in her mind. Simon didn't want his precious theatre to be torn apart so he would do anything to keep this place intact.

Addie looked over at Jason who apparently had read the letter over her shoulder and was shocked.

"You're not going to let him do whatever he wants, are you?" Jason asked.

"We have to. Everyone in Paris knows what happened to this place the last time his demands weren't met and we don't want a re-run." Simon sighed. "Adeline, will do it?" He asked while turning to look at her.

"What? I-I don't know," she said. "I haven't practiced in a while and I don't think I fit Christine's character." Addie said trying to sound modest. She saw out in the corner of her eye that Jason was beginning to see through her little act.

"But Adeline, if you don't do it the Opera Populaire might become damaged beyond repair. Please, for the sake of us all, will you do it?" Simon pleaded.

Addie clicked her tongue as if thinking.

"Fine, if it saves the place I love." Addie said with a smile.

"Oh, thank you!" Simon exclaimed. "Now, Jason, I have a meeting to attend to but I'm sure Adeline would be more than happy to give you the grand tour of the Opera." Simon said.

"That's right I'll - Wait! What?" Addie asked in shock.

"Please give him the tour, you're the only one available right now," Simon looked at her with his blue eyes and she sighed and nodded.

Simon went back to his desk and got some papers out and then left the room leaving Jason and Addie staring at each other. Looks like she was going to have to start right away with making it hell for him here.

"So. . . I-" Jason started to say but Addie interrupted.

"Listen here, dude. I don't like you and I'm only doing this because I might get fired if I disobey Simon's orders. Also, during the tour stay at least five feet away from me because I don't want to catch your fopness, okay?" Jason looked at her in shock.

"You don't even know me and yet you hate me?" He asked.

"I don't need to know you to hate you." Addie snapped back. "Now, let's get this stupid tour over with." She grumbled as she stormed out the door. Jason sighed and followed her out.

**Okay, I know that was kind of short but I'm tired. Looks like Addie is going to do all she can to get rid of Jason. Will he leave? Or will he stay? I'll try to update tomorrow but I don't know. Anyway, thanks for reading! Please R&R if you can! **


	3. Addie's Secret

**Hey! Here's chapter 3! Anyway, this chapter will give you more inside look at Addie's little secret and why she started her secret. So I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Do I own Phantom? Nope.**

**Recap:**

_Jason sighed and followed her out._

**Story:**

It was one hour later and Addie was exhausted from the freakin' tour. Jason asked endless questions and it got to the point where Addie suspected him of doing it just to annoy her. Anyway, Jason was still following her and it was beginning to get on Addie's nerves.

As they walked to the stage they saw everyone gathered for auditions for the _Phantom of the Opera_. Addie hoped to use the big crowd to her advantage and ditch the fop. But she wasn't so lucky.

Somehow, through her swerving through the crowd, Jason had managed to keep up with her. She swore under her breath and stopped near the orchestra pit. She turned on her heel and faced Jason. He could see that she was trying to look intimidating but he had dealt with worse.

"The tour is over, you don't need to follow me around anymore," she said through gritted teeth.

"Well, does my presence bother you?" He asked with a smirk.

"Yes, it does," Addie replied.

"Then I still have a reason to hand around you." He said simply.

Addie growled at him and walked up to him until she was so close she could feel his breath on her. "Listen here, if you wish to stay, you can. But you'll be putting yourself through hell if you do." She growled.

He chuckled a bit and said, "If that's all you got then bring it on!"

Everyone stared at them, to the members of the opera house it looked as though Addie and Jason were about to kiss. Some of the chorus girls giggled and whispers began to make themselves known.

One of the chorus girls looked at the others and whispered, "Do you think they like each other?"

Everyone was about to nod in agreement until. . .

"Jerk," Addie said.

"Bitch," Jason snapped.

Everyone was shocked; they looked so taken with each other. They watched, speechless, as the two turned away from each other and stormed off the stage. Everyone started to wonder if someone should go after one of them, but no one offered to do it.

Until one chorus girl ran after Addie.

The chorus girl's hair was black and she had bright blue eyes. She was clumsy so, of course, she tripped while chasing after Addie.

"Addie!" The girl called.

"Go away," Addie replied in a tired voice.

"Oh come on, Addie," the chorus girl sighed. She ran up to Addie's side and grabbed her arm which forced Addie to stop walking.

"Katie, let go." Addie said.

"No, not until you tell me what happened," Katie argued.

"Nothing, it's just that," Addie sighed in exasperation. "He's related to Raoul and Christine so I _have _to hate him. Plus, he's a whiny bitch who wouldn't shut up the entire time I gave him the tour."

"Addie," Katie started slowly. "Just because you impersonate the Phantom doesn't mean you're forced to hate Monsieur Jason." Katie stated.

"Yes I do," Addie said as she removed her arm from Katie's grasp. "If I'm a reincarnation of the Phantom then it's MY job to hate the great-great grandson of the very man who stole Christine away!"

Katie sighed. Here Addie went again with the whole reincarnation thing again.

"Addie, for the last time, you are not a reincarnation of the Phantom!" Katie exclaimed.

Ever since Addie had started dressing up like the Phantom to scare people and get her way, Addie had begun to believe that she _was _the Phantom; just born in a woman's body 139 years after his _supposed _death. It was insane; Addie really believed it and Katie feared that it was because of what happened when Addie was a child.

"I don't care what you think, I know I am!" Addie shouted. "If I wasn't how would I know all of his magic tricks, know where and how his trapdoors work, and even _hear _him talking to me at night!"

"You're just delusional," Katie said quietly. "I don't want to fight about this again. There's no use in trying to talk to you while you're in this state."

"Fine then, if you don't want to talk to me than leave." Addie said bitterly.

"But-,"

"GO!" Addie yelled.

Katie turned but gave one last apologetic glance at her friend, then left.

Addie sighed in frustration. She had trusted Katie with her secret but it always blew back up into her face. No one else but Katie knew that Addie impersonated the Phantom. Everyone thought that the ghost of the Phantom had simply returned to haunt the place after the Opera Populaire had been rebuilt.

Addie remembered talking with Katie when they were younger; when Addie first began to believe she was the Phantom.

_"Addie, are you sure you want to go through with this?" A younger Katie asked._

_ "Of course," Addie said, already dressed up in her Phantom costume._

_ She wore a black suit and a long black cape. Of course, she wore a white mask but her hair was tied up in a bun with a black hat covering it. A large rope in the shape of a Punjab was tied around her waist just in case she needed to frighten someone._

_ "I'll teach_ _every one of those bastards not to laugh at the Opera Ghost!" Addie laughed evilly._

_ It was that moment right there that Katie began to fear for her friend's sanity._

**Wow, glad I got that done. Anyway, just to tell you that after this chapter the story will get pretty dark. As you all can see in this chapter, Addie has already taken a turn for the worse. Please R&R and I will update chapter four as soon as I can! Bye!**


	4. Addie's Insanity Part 1

**Hello, time for chapter 4! Yay! Haha, anywho, this chapter is going to be cut up into two parts because I just don't feel like writing a super long chapter tonight. Plus, this chapter is where Addie's insanity truly starts to kick in.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Phantom of the Opera. I only own Addie, Simon, Jason, and Katie.**

**PART 1**

**Story:**

Addie watched the set designers work on the stage and saw Jason walking around and talking to some of them. _Insolent boy_, Addie thought.

She was up at the ceiling of the theatre where she was right in front of the chandelier. She was now in her Phantom costume; it made it easier for her to spy on things without raising suspicion if anyone saw her.

Jason was walking around the stage as if he ruled over everyone here. Addie's gloved hands gripped the safety bar tightly, trying to not cut the ropes on the chandelier and make it fall on him. Even though he _was _related to Raoul – the very man who took Christine away from Addie (AN: Remember, Addie believes she is reincarnation of the Phantom so therefore she believes that in a past life as the Phantom Raoul took Christine from Addie.) – She was surprised that she could dislike someone so quickly.

As Addie was thinking she saw Jason look up and his eyes met hers for a moment. Jason's eyes widened as he saw her and Addie smirked. Good, now he'll respect her; maybe not as Addie, but he'll surly respect her as the Phantom.

Jason watched what he believed to be the Phantom. He couldn't believe it! It's been over 130 years since the last Phantom sighting in this place yet here was the Phantom himself glaring at Jason. Jason had thought the employees of the opera house were just superstitious idiots, but it turns out, they had every right to be scared.

Addie decided to play it up a little; so with a swish of her cape she disappeared in the blink of an eye. She had learned so many of the Phantom's magic tricks. Even though she believes she has some memory on how to do them from her past life, she still found tons of books in the lair about illusions. Addie had spent her first year in the opera learning each trick and perfecting it. Most of the tricks included the various trap doors hidden all over the Opera Populaire and Addie would sneak out at night to practice when everyone was sleeping.

The only person who had ever caught her was Katie, which was when Addie had to tell Katie of her plans.

Once Addie was safely behind the door that led to the chains that held up the chandelier she felt her cell phone begin to vibrate. She took it out of her pocket and saw a text coming in.

_You better get down here; Simon says that we're having an important discussion about the show. –Katie _

Addie sighed and quickly texted a reply and began to undress. Thank goodness she always wore her normal clothes under her Phantom costume in case something like this ever came up. She knew nobody ever came up here anymore so Addie didn't worry about anyone finding her.

Once the whole costume was off she picked up the clothes and slipped through a trap door that was a short cut to the lair.

Not knowing that Derik, a stage hand, had been watching her little costume change.

**TO BE CONTINUED IN PART 2**

**Sorry that was so short but it's late and I'm tired. Part 2 of this chapter will come out sometime tomorrow. Like I said in the memo at the top, part 2 of this chapter will show how crazy this secret has made Addie. So, please R&R and goodnight to you all!**


	5. Addie's Insanity Part 2

**Yo! So, here's part 2 of chapter 4. This is the chapter where Addie's insanity shows. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Phantom of the Opera I would've let Raoul die. (Ya know what I've noticed; a lot of people hate Raoul but don't have a real reason… Oh well, let's keep it that way! Lol) **

**Recap: **

_Once the whole costume was off she picked up the clothes and slipped through a trap door that was a short cut to the lair. Not knowing that Derik, a stage hand, had been watching her little costume change._

**Story:**

Addie sat bored on the stage with the rest of the chorus girls, listening to Simon's _important _meeting. Apparently the meeting was all that important. It was really more like a little pep talk before he put up the bulletin for the cast.

Addie didn't need to see the list; she already knew she had the role of Christine. Katie, though, looked excited and nervous to see the list. While Addie had been giving Jason the tour of the opera house, auditions were being held. A lot of girls were disappointed that the role of Christine was already taken.

Once the cast list went up everyone rushed forward to see it. Katie screamed in delight, apparently she had gotten the part of Meg and Addie was happy for her. Shirley, a complete snob, got the part of Carlotta. Of course, she was outraged that she didn't get Christine.

Addie had to laugh at how everyone was being; acting as if these parts were more valuable than gold or silver.

"Hey, aren't you curious to see what part you got," Jason asked. Addie turned around and saw him standing behind her.

"No," she said. "Because I know that I have the part I want."

Jason gave her a dirty look before turning and walking off the stage. Addie stuck her tongue out at him, feeling childish while doing so. No matter how much she hated him she had this little nagging thought in the back of her head. It said, _Maybe he's not so bad. He is kind of cute after all._

But every time this thought came to her she shrugged it off and went on with her day.

Later that evening, Addie was walking back to her room when someone stopped her. She turned to see Derik glaring at her.

"You thought no one was going to find out," he said. Addie could smell liquor on his foul breath.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Addie replied while attempting to walk away.

His grip on her arm tightened and Addie hissed in pain.

"You've been posing as the Opera Ghost," he stated.

That made Addie stop; how could he have found out. She had been so careful when going down to the lair, or putting the costume on, or even slipping the notes into Simon's office. Not wanting to show her weakness she smirked and let her darker side take over.

"How did you find out?" She asked.

"I saw you changing from the Phantom's clothing earlier this morning." Derik replied.

Luckily, Addie had kept the Punjab lasso around her waist to look like a belt. Silently she untied it and slipped it off without Derik noticing.

"Then you must like me if you followed me," Addie said.

Derik smirked. "I won't tell anyone, but it will cost you." He said.

"What would the cost be," she asked.

"You're body,"

Addie smirked at the drunk. She knew this game very well and had played it many times before. She knew what she was doing.

Addie leaned forward and touched her lips to his and he smiled. Slowly she got a better grip on the Punjab behind her back and she waited for the right moment to slip it around his neck.

As he got more into the kiss Addie jumped at her chance knowing that she would not have another chance like this before it went too far. Derik felt the rope tighten around his neck and he gasped in surprise. Addie smiled evilly at him as she tightened the rope more.

She enjoyed watching the color on his face turn from red to blue to purple. She watched as the life slowly began to drain from his brown eyes and laughed. It was over as quick as it had begun. Derik now lay dead at Addie's feet. She felt no guilt for what she had done; she had killed so many who had found out her secret that the guilt no longer came over her.

With one finale laugh she walked down the hall to her room, leaving the lifeless body on the cold floor for some unfortunate to find.

Sure, this prank was going too far but who cares if some innocent lives were lost?

Certainly not Addie.

**Yeah, she kills someone. I know that isn't as dark as I wanted it to be but the story does gradually get darker with each chapter. Well, please R&R and I will try to get the next chapter out tomorrow or the next day. BYE!**


	6. ANNOUNCMENT!

**Okay, guys, you know about this story since you're reading it :). I know I haven't updated at all in a while but I've been busy with school and personal issues. But, for those of you who liked this I am pleased to announce that my idea of Erik being a girl is going to become a reality. Yay, my friends and I decided to make the phantom of the opera with the characters gender-bended. Meaning Erik and Raoul are girls and Christine is a guy. It won't be exactly like my story since it is a remake of the 2004 movie. Please message me if you are interested in seeing this made. If we get enough positive response to this idea then I will post some of the script on my profile. Thank you :)**


End file.
